Hex
by Sekishiki
Summary: Una carta pidiendo ayuda al Santuario habia llegado, la mision requeria de la presencia de un Santo, asi que Saga eligio a Afrodita. Ahora, el Santo Dorado de Piscis que cree que el Poder es Justicia tendra que ser Profesor Ayudante mientras dure su mision. Y quizas, a Afrodita termine gustandole estar en Mahora. AfroditaxHarem!
1. Prologo: Misión a Mahora

**Prologo: Misión a Mahora**

**-Santuario de Athena, (Recamara del Patriarca)-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos con el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, aquel encargado de darle las ordenes a los demás Santos.

Pero lo que prácticamente nadie sabía, era que la persona sentada en ese trono no era el verdadero Patriarca.

Sino que él era el Santo de Géminis, Saga.

Hace unos años Saga había sucumbido ante su segunda personalidad y eso lo llevo a asesinar al anterior Patriarca, Shion de Aries.

Desde entonces él había ejercido el rol del Patriarca, y hasta ahora había hecho un buen trabajo.

Excepto que sus acciones causaron la muerte del Santo Dorado de Sagitario: Aioros.

Y también había logrado alejar a la reencarnación de Athena lejos del Santuario, aunque es muy posible que ella hubiese muerto junto con Aioros.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo eso no es importante.

Lo importante es que Saga ha recibido una carta de un viejo contacto de Shion, quien no estaba al tanto de que el Antiguo Patriarca había muerto.

En la carta se podía leer:

_Mi querido amigo Shion._

_Te escribo esta carta porque necesito de tu ayuda._

_Hace un tiempo atrás un chico llamado Negi Springfield vino a Mahora para ser un profesor._

_Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, sin embargo temo que las cosas se puedan ponerse difíciles._

_Dentro de poco Negi-kun y su clase irán a Kyoto _

_Pero me temo que puedan estar en peligro al ir ahí, especialmente mi nieta._

_Es por eso que necesito la ayuda de uno de tus Santos, puedes escoger a quien creas que es el más indicado para esta misión, el rango no importa._

_Quien quiera que sea la persona que envíes, tendrá que ocultar su identidad, pero descuida, ya tengo preparado eso para cuando aquella persona llegue, así que no tienes que preocuparte por esos detalles._

_Ahora, estos son más detalles de lo que abarca la misión:…_

Saga continúo leyendo detalladamente la carta hasta llegar al final.

Cuando termino de leer la carta, el Falso Patriarca se puso a pensar.

Basado en lo que había leído, la situación podría volverse realmente seria si no se hacía nada al respecto.

Y aunque ese chico llamado Negi tenía un gran potencial, puede que lo que se encuentre en Kyoto sea demasiado para él.

Es por eso que después de pensar cuidadosamente, Saga decidió quien sería la persona perfecta para esta situación.

"¡Necesito que traigan a Afrodita!" Exclama el Falso Patriarca, indicándole a los asistentes que se encargan de cuidar de la recamara que necesitaba de la presencia del Santo de Piscis.

**-Minutos Después-**

En frente del Falso Patriarca se encuentra arrodillada una persona con Armadura Dorada.

Y si había algo que se podía decir sobre esa persona…

…era que era un hombre hermoso.

Ese hombre tenía ojos y largo cabello de color celeste, su piel era blanca, sus labios eran de un color rosa suave y poseía un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Muchos pensarían que aquella persona debía tomar horas para crear esa belleza y que era algo artificial.

Pero en realidad, esa era la belleza natural de aquella persona de largo cabello celeste.

Sin embargo, uno haría muy mal en subestimarlo y tacharlo de débil simplemente basándose en apariencias.

Eso sería un error fatal.

Ya que aquella persona era uno de los guerreros más poderosos y temibles del Santuario.

El es Afrodita de Piscis, el Santo Dorado que protege la doceava y última de las Doce Casas.

"¿Me necesitaba para algo?" Pregunta Afrodita.

"Afrodita, hay una misión importante de la que necesito que tú te encargues," Informa Saga.

El Santo de Piscis asiente, sabiendo que si él era requerido, entonces debía ser una misión de suma importancia.

"¿Qué necesita que haga?" Pregunta el Santo de Piscis.

"Necesito que vayas a Japón a un lugar llamado Academia Mahora, ahí te encontraras a una persona llamada Konoemon, quien es el director, él fue quien ordeno esta misión y estoy seguro de que el podrá explicarte con mas detalles tu misión," Dice Saga.

"Está bien," Responde Afrodita, "Confió en que su decisión de elegirme a mi fue la correcta,".

"Y una última cosa, te puedes quedar ahí por un tiempo indefinido después de completar tu misión, puedes regresar cuando quieras o cuando tu presencia sea requerida en el Santuario," Entonces Saga busca en los bolsillos de su túnica y saca un sobre, el cual era diferente del que Konoemon haba enviado, "Y finalmente, aquí tienes la dirección de donde tienes que ir,".

El Santo de Piscis se pone de pie y toma esa carta, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la recamara.

Luego el comienza a caminar sobre el Sendero de Rosas que está ubicado entre la Casa de Piscis y la Recamara del Patriarca, para finalmente llegar a la Doceava Casa, Piscis.

"Supongo que tendré que llevar algunas cosas además de mi Armadura," Dice el Santo de Piscis mientras comienza a guardar su Armadura dentro de la Caja de Pandora.

Lo que Afrodita no sabía, era que esa misión terminaría siendo algo mucho más grande de lo que él creía, y que experimentaría cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, y que también su presencia afectaría la vida de varias personas.

Con esto, una historia daba su inicio.

**-Academia Mahora, (Dos Días Después)-**

Hoy era un día normal en Mahora.

Las estudiantes se encontraban caminando para llegar a clases.

Aunque para ser más específicos en lugar de caminar estaban corriendo para evitar llegar tarde.

En otras palabras, era un día común y corriente, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Eso estaba por cambiar.

Ya que las estudiantes que anteriormente se encontraban corriendo habían dejado de moverse y se habían quedado quietas, como si hubiesen sido paralizadas por algo.

Y de cierta manera era verdad.

Caminando entre medio del camino se encontraba Afrodita.

El estaba vistiendo ropa común y corriente para evitar llamar la atención, sin embargo al llevar en su espalda la Caja de Pandora (Cubierta por una tela para evitar mostrar una caja dorada de ese tamaño en público)mas sus cosas en una mochila, eso sumado a su apariencia no podía hacer que pasase desapercibido.

"Esta es la primera vez que estoy en Japón," Comenta el Santo de Piscis mientras lee la carta que tiene escrita la dirección a la cual el debe llegar, "Aunque no es tan mal lugar al menos.".

Afrodita no se da cuenta de las miradas que está recibiendo por parte de prácticamente de todas las personas presentes en el lugar.

Eso se debe a que con una cara como esa, el Santo de Piscis está acostumbrado a recibir miradas.

Prácticamente todas las chicas tienen un gran sonrojo en sus caras. Esa era la primera vez que ellas veían a un hombre tan hermoso.

Aunque también se preguntaban porque una persona como esa estaba en una Escuela Para Chicas, siendo que es demasiado joven como para ser un profesor.

Así que Afrodita no le prestó atención a las miradas de las chicas y continúo siguiendo las direcciones de la carta.

Pero entonces.

"Disculpa," Se escucha la voz de un hombre, "¿Pero tú eres el enviado del Santuario?" Pregunta el hombre.

La atención de Afrodita se enfoca en aquella persona.

El era un hombre en sus treinta que vestía un traje de profesor.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takamichi Takahata, y soy un profesor," Se introduce Takamichi.

Afrodita únicamente asiente y decide introducirse a si mismo también.

"Mi nombre es Afrodita y como ya lo sabes, el Santuario me envió, así que podrías llevarme con el Director," Habla el Santo de Piscis.

Takamichi asiente y comienza a caminar mientras Afrodita le sigue.

"Tan solo sígueme y llegaremos en unos pocos minutos," Dice Takamichi, sin embargo en sus pensamientos había algo diferente.

'_A pesar de su apariencia… esa persona es muy fuerte, esta es la primera vez que veo a un Santo, y además es bastante joven… realmente seria un oponente muy difícil,'_ Pensaba Takamichi.

Ellos continúan caminando en silencio.

**-Oficina del Director-**

El director de la Academia, Konoe Konoemon se encuentra en estos momentos sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

Sin embargo, su mente no está totalmente concentrada en su trabajo.

Ya que el día de hoy era cuando llegaba el refuerzo que el Santuario había enviado.

Konoemon lo sabía porque él había sentido un Cosmos entrar en el área de Mahora, y solo podía ser el enviado del Santuario.

El pudo reconocer el Cosmos al haber experimentado el poder de un Santo en su juventud, en un evento que lo llevo a conocer a su gran amigo Shion.

Debido a eso era muy probable que nadie excepto el pudiese percibir el poder de aquella persona.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Se escucha a alguien golpear la puerta.

"Pasa," Dice Konoemon.

La puerta se abre y dos personas entran.

La primera es Takamichi, pero la segunda persona era un atractivo joven que Konoemon jamás había visto en su vida.

Pero con verlo una sola vez, y al notar la enorme caja en su espalda, Konoemon supo que ese chico era el enviado del Santuario.

"Director, aquí está la persona que me envió a recoger," Informa Takamichi, refiriéndose a Afrodita.

"Muy bien, gracias por haberlo traído," Agradece Konoemon, quien entonces enfoca su atención en Afrodita.

"Hacía muchos años que no veía un Santo de Athena en persona," Comenta Konoemon mientras observa detenidamente a Afrodita, "Pero veo que siguen siendo tan poderosos como siempre, o incluso más,".

Afrodita sonríe ante ese comentario, ya que esa persona pudo reconocer su poder.

"Pero estoy curioso, ¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu constelación?" Pregunta el Director, curioso por el rango del Santo que se encuentra frente suyo.

Afrodita asiente.

"Mi nombre es Afrodita, y soy el Santo Dorado de Piscis," Revela el Santo de Piscis, dejando sorprendido a las otras dos personas.

Hay un leve silencio hasta que Konoemon recupero su compostura.

"Hohoho, no me esperaba esto, Shion realmente se lucio en esta ocasión," Dice Konoemon, quien honestamente esperaba que fuese un Santo de Bronce o Plata la persona que el Santuario hubiese enviado.

Takamichi por otra parte todavía tiene problemas para creer lo que había escuchado.

Puede que él nunca haya visto a un Santo de Athena en su vida, pero por lo que Konoemon había dicho, ellos eran bastante poderosos, y especialmente los Dorados, quienes eran la elite del Ejercito de Athena.

"Ahora, me gustaría saber en que consiste mi misión," Dice Afrodita, quien realmente quería saber para que lo necesitaban.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Konoemon se vuelve serio.

"Muy bien, es tu derecho el saber," Entonces Konoemon comienza a explicar.

Afrodita aprendió acerca de un niño de diez años llamado Negi Springfield, que es un profesor que enseña en esta escuela que es solo para chicas.

Además de que Negi es un Mago en entrenamiento que busca convertirse en un Magister Magi (Mago Maestro) y para hacerlo debía ser profesor en Mahora.

Afrodita no se sorprendió al enterarse de que Negi era un Mago, ya que como un Santo Dorado, el se había involucrado en combates en contra de fuerzas sobrenaturales.

Y luego le explico acerca de su nieta Konoka y de Kyoto, particularmente sobre la Asociación de Magia de Kansai.

Afrodita simplemente escucho pacientemente.

"Y eso es todo," Termino de hablar el director.

"Ya veo," Responde Afrodita, entendiendo la situación, "Puede que un Santo Dorado sea demasiado ante oponentes tan débiles, pero si el Patriarca realmente cree que es necesario, entonces solo debo aceptar y cumplir rápidamente con esta misión para luego regresar al Santuario,".

Konoemon asiente.

"Es tu decisión si quieres regresar tan pronto como termines, pero por mientras, para evitar sospechas por ser un hombre en una Escuela para Chicas, tu ejercerás el rol de profesor ayudante de Negi-kun," Dice Konoemon.

"Pero Director, ¿Realmente estará bien hacer eso? Quiero decir, Afrodita-kun es un guerrero, así que no estoy seguro que ponerlo de profesor sea la alternativa más indicada," Dice un ligeramente preocupado Takamichi.

"No es ningún problema," Responde el Santo de cabello celeste, sin mostrarse preocupado por la situación, "Como Santo Dorado yo poseo varios conocimientos, por lo que fácilmente puedo ser un profesor,".

"Si realmente es así… entonces no es un problema," Dice Takamichi.

"Entonces está decidido," Dice finalmente Konoemon, "Takamichi-kun, ¿podrías mostrarle a Afrodita-kun en donde se va a quedar?".

Takamichi asiente.

"Muy bien, Afrodita-kun, por favor sígueme," Indica Takamichi, y con eso ambos salen de la oficina del Director.

Cuando esos dos ya se habían ido, Konoemon se puso a pensar.

"Con el aquí las cosas estarán mucho más seguras… aunque me pregunto si Afrodita-Kun estaría interesado en ser el novio de mi nieta, Hohoho…" Se decía a si mismo Konoemon, sabiendo que con Afrodita aquí, las cosas sin duda se pondrán mucho más interesantes.

**-Salón de la Clase 3-A-**

El Profesor de diez años, Negi Springfield le estaba anunciando felizmente a su clase acerca del viaje escolar.

"Escuchen, ¡La próxima semana la Clase 3-A ira en un viaje escolar a Kyoto y Nara!" Informa Negi.

"¡YEAH!" Es la respuesta de la mayoría.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el anterior profesor, Takamichi entro al Salón de Clases.

"Takahata-sensei, ¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunta Negi.

Takamichi asiente,

"Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero tengo algo importante que informarles," Dice seriamente Takamichi, haciendo que Negi y la Clase se pongan curiosos.

"Hay una persona a la que necesito que conozcan," Revela el antiguo profesor de la clase.

"¿Eh?" Es la respuesta de Negi y la mayoría de las chicas, quienes estaban curiosos sobre la persona que Takamichi quería que conocieran.

Takamichi mira hacia la puerta y entonces habla, "Ya puedes pasar,".

Y entonces… desde la puerta entra una persona…

Un hermoso chico joven de largo cabello celeste.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos instantes.

Toda la clase se había quedado quieta con la simple presencia de aquella persona.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Así que es el chico de cabello celeste el que habla primero.

"Mi nombre es Afrodita, y seré el Profesor Ayudante de Negi," Se introduce el Santo de Piscis ante sus alumnas.

Y la reacción tardo un poco, pero eventualmente llego.

"…"

"…"

"…"

…No, todavía no…

"…"

"¡KYAAA!" Se escucho provenir de casi toda la Clase 3-A.

Y en ese momento Afrodita supo que esta misión no sería tan fácil como lo había pensado al principio.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, esta idea en si se me ocurrió prácticamente de la nada… simplemente estaba sentado y pensé: 'Vaya, me gustaría una historia donde Afrodita sea heroico,'. (Aunque para ser honestos, el candidato original de esta historia era Camus… y si no el otro candidato era Milo).

Y bueno, aquí está esta historia.

La personalidad de Afrodita será la misma que la de siempre (Aunque también estará un poco influenciada por el Episodio G), pero sus experiencias en Mahora terminaran por afectarlo y aunque sea un poco, cambiarlo.

Por ejemplo, en este capítulo la actitud de Afrodita se debe a que el está comenzando su misión, pero eventualmente comenzara a actuar mas natural.

Luego, el seguirá la historia de Negima hasta cierto punto, para que luego Afrodita regresase al Santuario para la Batalla de las Doce Casas.

Así que como lo ven, esto toma lugar tres años antes de las Doce Casas.

Espero que dejen comentarios para esta historia.

Además, ¿Qué chica o chicas? Creen que sería la apropiada para Afrodita. Por ahora Yue es mi mayor opción, aunque también podría ser un Harem.

AfroditaXHarem… apuesto a que nadie espero ver esas palabras juntas.

¡Adiós!

(PD: Lo vuelvo a subir porque parece que hubo problemas la primera vez que subi el cap).


	2. Inestabilidad

**Capitulo 01: Inestabilidad.**

Durante sus diecinueve años de vida, Afrodita de Piscis se había enfrentado a muchas cosas.

Para comenzar estaba su entrenamiento para ser un Santo Dorado, el cual fue bastante difícil.

Luego estaban las misiones en las que él había tomado parte.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, había pocas cosas a las que el Santo de Piscis no sabía cómo manejar.

Y en estos momentos Afrodita se encontraba en una situación que él no sabía como manejar.

Verán, uno normalmente pensaría que con esa cara, el Santo de Piscis ya debería haberse acostumbrado a esa reacción de parte de las chicas.

Pero la realidad era un tanto distinta.

En si él podía aguantar las miradas con total facilidad.

Sin embargo en toda su vida el Santo de Piscis jamás había recibido ese tipo de reacción de parte de un grupo de mujeres.

Verán, en su vida en el Santuario, Afrodita usualmente interactuaba con hombres y el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba en la Casa de Piscis.

Y además, las mujeres que había en el Santuario eran aquellas que estaban entrenando para convertirse en Santas.

Y ellas no eran de las que tendrían la reacción que las chicas de su clase están teniendo en estos momentos. No, las chicas del Santuario únicamente se quedarían mirando.

Pero a pesar de que esto sea una nueva experiencia para Afrodita, el pudo mantener su compostura.

"¡KYAAA!" Eran los gritos de la Clase 3-A.

La razón de un grito tan fuerte (Incluso más fuerte del que usaron para recibir a Negi) fue por una razón muy obvia.

A diferencia de Negi, quien era un lindo niño de diez años. Afrodita era una persona mayor… y realmente atractiva.

En serio, las chicas no recuerdan nunca haber visto a un chico tan hermoso al nivel de Afrodita.

Es por eso que casi todas ellas tienen un gran sonrojo en sus caras.

Con Negi ellas reaccionaron así por encontrarlo adorable…

Pero con Afrodita era distinto, de hecho se podría decir que lo que la mayoría de la Clase 3-A siente en estos momentos sobre su nuevo profesor es:

Amor a primera vista.

Sin embargo, había algunas chicas que habían logrado controlarse y estaban viendo a Afrodita cuidadosamente.

Ya que ellas pudieron sentir un gran poder dentro del chico de cabello celeste.

Era un tanto difícil de describir, pero ciertamente había una especie de aura de poder en Afrodita, además su postura indicaba que el no tenia aperturas.

Kaede y Ku-Fei pudieron ver que Afrodita no era un peleador físico o que usase combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero que aun así su cuerpo no era débil.

Por otra parte Eva estaba mirando fijamente a Afrodita, como si estuviese intentando analizar al joven de cabello celeste.

El emitía un misterioso poder, de hecho probablemente ella era la única que se dio cuenta, ya que ese poder era casi imperceptible y era solo gracias a ser un Vampiro que ella pudo notarlo.

Pero de regreso con el Santo de Piscis, el está recibiendo unas preguntas de parte de su clase (Takamichi había aprovechado la conmoción para retirarse).

"¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!" Se escucha preguntar a una.

"Tengo diecinueve años," Responde Afrodita, a quien parece no afectarle el estar rodeado de esa manera de chicas (Aun cuando está poniendo un poco de esfuerzo para aparentar).

"¡¿De dónde vienes?! ¿Cuál es tu nacionalidad?" Pregunta Asakura Kazumi.

"Yo nací en Suecia, aunque pase la mayor parte de mi vida en Grecia," Responde el Santo de Piscis.

"¿En donde vivirás?" Finalmente se escucha esa pregunta.

Esa fue la pregunta que capturo la atención de las todas las chicas.

La razón era debido a que Negi estaba viviendo con Asuna y Konoka al no haber otro lugar disponible para él.

Y basándose en eso…

¡Existía la posibilidad de que Afrodita pudiese quedarse con alguna de ellas!

Tan solo pensar que un chico como ese podría estar viviendo en la misma habitación que ellas… fue suficiente para que saliese una extraña aura de las chicas de la clase, exceptuando algunas pocas.

En ese momento el Santo de Piscis sintió un leve escalofrió. El no pudo explicar que era lo que lo producía.

Pero considerando que él era el poderoso y hermoso Santo de Piscis, de seguro no era nada que pudiese hacerle daño.

"Viviré en una de las habitaciones que están disponibles," Responde Afrodita, cosa que decepciona a las chicas.

"Hmmm…" Es la respuesta del grupo de chicas, y la decepción es prácticamente palpable.

Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer más preguntas, Afrodita decide intervenir.

"Ya es suficiente," Dice el Santo de Piscis, quien da un suspiro ante la situación, "No planeo responder más preguntas, así que regresen a su asientos," Esas últimas palabras parecieron como si el chico de cabello celeste hubiese dado una orden.

Y por alguna razón las chicas rápidamente cumplieron con esa orden y regresaron a sus asientos.

"Como les dije, seré el Profesor Ayudante de esta clase," Comienza a explicar el Santo de Piscis, "Sin embargo únicamente será por un tiempo indefinido,".

"¿Eh?" Es la respuesta de la Clase y Negi.

"Quiero decir que estaré aquí por un periodo definido de tiempo a menos de que yo decida quedarme por más tiempo," Dice Afrodita, quien comienza a caminar hacia una silla libre que se encuentra al lado de una de las ventanas.

Al escuchar eso las chicas y Negi se desanimaron, ya que aunque Afrodita acababa de convertirse en un miembro más de la clase, y que dentro de un tiempo se irá a menos de que el elija quedarse.

Aunque eran las chicas las que estaban más decepcionadas.

"Ahora continúen con lo que estaban haciendo," Dice Afrodita, quien se sienta en la silla, "Antes de que yo llegase ustedes estaban en medio de algo, así que continúen," Y con eso dicho, Afrodita simplemente se quedo mirando por la ventana.

Negi procedió a continuar donde se había quedado antes de la interrupción de Takamichi, sin embargo por alguna razón las chicas parecían no prestar tanta atención en esta ocasión.

Como si la atención de ellas estuviese enfocada en otra cosa…

'_Realmente esta misión no vale la pena,'_ Pensó el Santo de Piscis, dando un suspiro mental, _'Camus hubiese sido una mucho mejor elección, pero él estaba entrenando a sus estudiantes…'_ Ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que ocupaban en estos momentos la cabeza de Afrodita.

Eso era verdad, Afrodita se dio cuenta de que él no era la primera opción para realizar esta misión.

Camus de Acuario hubiese sido la persona perfecta para estar en Mahora tomando un rol de profesor mientras duraba la misión.

Sin embargo Camus estaba en Siberia enseñándole a un par de chicos, según lo último que Afrodita había escuchado.

Otra buena opción hubiese sido Shaka de Virgo, sin embargo no habría manera de hacerlo aceptar tal misión.

Mu de Aries también podía hacer perfectamente el rol, pero como durante los últimos años el había estado viviendo de recluso en Jamir reparando Armaduras y no atendiendo a las reuniones entre Santos Dorados, esa opción debió haber sido descartada.

Mascara de la Muerte obviamente estaba fuera de consideración (De hecho Afrodita hubiese sentido _lastima_ por esta clase si les hubiese tocado el Santo de Cáncer).

Milo, Aldebaran, Aioria y Shura hubiesen sido buenas opciones, sin embargo al final el Patriarca termino eligiéndolo a él.

La pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

Como Santo de Piscis uno de sus deberes es asegurarse de que el camino desde su Templo hasta la Recamara del Patriarca estuviese protegido por su Rosas.

Y como las Rosas eran creadas por su Cosmos, si él se ausentaba por varios días entonces ellas comenzarían a desaparecer, lo que dejaría ese lugar desprotegido en el caso de una invasión.

Aunque quizás…

¿Quizás el Patriarca pensó que sus habilidades eran las más indicadas para esta misión?

Esa sería una buena explicación.

En si lo que él tiene que hacer es proteger a la nieta del Director (Y al resto de la clase si también se encuentran en peligro), y con sus Rosas Rojas, Afrodita puede crear una gran defensa.

Y en el caso de que alguna de ellas fuese secuestrada, las Rosas Negras se encargarían de perseguir y acabar con quien fuese que se atreviese a hacer eso.

Teniendo eso en consideración, Afrodita se veía más y más como la persona más indicada para la misión en Mahora.

"No importa cuánto lo piense, yo ya estoy aquí," Murmura el Santo de Piscis, quien saca una Rosa Roja de uno de sus bolsillos.

Pero por precaución, a esa Rosa se le había quitado el veneno.

Afrodita sabia que a diferencia de los usuarios de Cosmos, personas normales como las estudiantes de esta clase podrían ser más susceptibles a los efectos del veneno de sus Rosas.

Y eso era realmente molesto.

Que alguien tan fuerte y noble como él tenga que hacer de protector para unas personas tan débiles.

Sin embargo como Santo Dorado él lo hará, ya que su deber como Santo Dorado proteger la paz de la Tierra.

Mucho se podría decir acerca de Afrodita de Piscis, unos podrían tacharlo de arrogante, sin embargo, a pesar de estar consciente de su propia belleza, Afrodita no tiene una arrogancia desmesurada ni nada por el estilo.

Lo que no significaba que el Santo de Piscis fuese humilde sobre su propia belleza, más bien tenía su propio concepto sobre su belleza.

"Supongo que al menos este lugar no será tan aburrido," Murmura Afrodita, con su cara reflejándose en la ventana y una Rosa Roja en su mano derecha.

Esa combinación no paso desapercibida para sus estudiantes.

"¿Hmm? Por alguna razón esta silencioso," Comenta el chico de cabello celeste, quien aparta la vista de su reflejo y enfoca su mirada en las chicas.

En frente de él se encontraba su clase, quienes aparentemente habían sido cautivadas por la imagen de él y su Rosa Roja.

Por alguna extraña razón, para ellas su nuevo Profesor Ayudante se veía extrañamente natural con esa Rosa Roja.

De hecho más de una se había imaginado a Afrodita en un hermoso Jardín de Rosas, en donde su belleza se complementaba con el de las hermosas Rosas.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que se tipo de imagen no estaba tan alegada de la realidad…

Incluso Negi se había quedado observando a Afrodita.

El Mago de diez años estaba a punto de decirle a la clase que volviesen a prestarle atención a lo que él estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo al ver que ellas estaban observando a Afrodita, Negi no pudo evitar también quedarse mirando al chico de cabello celeste.

Por alguna razón Negi sintió algo especial acerca de Afrodita, como si hubiese algo más acerca del.

Sin embargo Negi y las chicas pudieron estar de acuerdo en algo:

En estos momentos Afrodita daba una imagen de nobleza.

"¿No les dije que continuasen con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que esta clase fuese interrumpida?" Se escucha la voz del Santo de Piscis, quien da un suspiro ante esta lo que está pasando ahora, "Entiendo que es natural que encuentren difícil de ignorar mi belleza, pero antes de eso deben terminar de escuchar a su profesor,".

Las chicas se sorprenden ante esas palabras, además que al decir eso Afrodita había confirmado las sospechas que algunas de ellas tenían:

Afrodita era consciente de su apariencia física, y por lo visto estaba orgulloso de aquello.

Regresando con la clase, Afrodita fija su mirada en Negi.

"Tú eres el profesor de esta clase, por lo que no deberías permitir que tus alumnas te ignoren mientras estés hablando," Le dice Afrodita a Negi.

"¿Eh?... lo que pasa es que…" Intenta responder Negi, un tanto nervioso ante las repentinas palabras de Afrodita. Por alguna razón el Mago encuentra difícil responder.

Eso se debía a la voz y presencia del chico de cabello celeste.

"Si hubiese sido yo el que estuviese enseñando, entonces no permitiría que algo como eso pasase," Comienza a hablar el Santo de Piscis, ganándose la atención de todos, "Yo odio que me ignoren, hacerlo es igual que darle la espalda toda la belleza de este mundo," Entonces Afrodita mira por la ventana.

"Y eso es algo que yo no puedo perdonar," Finaliza de hablar el Santo de Piscis.

La clase se queda en silencio, la mayoría debido a que no sabían que decir ante eso, sin embargo en esos momentos Afrodita realmente daba una imagen de:

Imponencia.

Al ver eso Negi inmediatamente reacciona.

"¡S-si!" Responde Negi, pero se puede notar nerviosismo en su voz, "Como estaba diciendo…" Entonces Negi continua hablando, y en esta ocasión el no dejara que la atención de la clase vuelva a dirigirse a Afrodita mientras el este hablando.

Sin embargo, en ese instante una mujer entro a la clase.

"Negi-sensei, Afrodita-sensei, el Director los llama," Dice la mujer, quien al ver por primera vez a Afrodita tiene la reacción esperada y se sonroja.

"Muy bien," Dice un más relajado Negi, quien va hacia la puerta para seguir a Shizuna-sensei.

Afrodita hace lo mismo, sin embargo en el camino desde su posición hasta la puerta el ve a Konoe Konoka, la chica que el debe ayudar a proteger como parte de su misión.

A simple vista ella no se ve como nada especial en los ojos del Santo de Piscis, pero si lo que Konoemon había dicho era verdad, entonces esa chica era mucho más especial de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Pero aun con eso la opinión de Afrodita sigue siendo la misma.

'_Para mí tu solo eres como cualquier otra persona, si realmente tienes un gran poder y yo veo con mis ojos entonces cambiare mi opinión,'_ Afrodita tiene su Rosa Roja sujeta entre dos de sus dedos, y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca la Rosa es lanzada al aire…

…Y aterriza justo en frente de Konoka.

"¿¡Eh!?" Es la respuesta de las chicas de la clase, las cuales se quedaron sin palabras por lo que acababa de suceder.

Y Konoka fue la más sorprendida de todos, ya que esa acción de parte de Afrodita había ocurrido prácticamente de la nada.

Sin embargo Konoka tiene un gran sonrojo en estos momentos.

"Pueden pensar lo que quieran," Se escucha la voz de Afrodita, quien se encontraba en la puerta del salón de clases, "Esa Rosa es simplemente un regalo mío para celebrar mi primer día… o quizás sea algo mas, en fin, atesora esa Rosa," Y con eso el Santo de Piscis deja el salón de clases.

Después de que Afrodita y Negi dejaron el salón de clases, hubo una conmoción en el salón.

Y el mayor tema de conversación, fue el nuevo profesor ayudante de la clase.

El hombre más hermoso que ellas han visto en sus vidas.

**-Con Negi y Afrodita-**

Por otro lado Afrodita se encuentra caminando junto a Negi en dirección a la oficina del Director.

Hay un silencio entre ambos.

En el caso de Afrodita el silencio está ahí simplemente porque él no tiene nada que decirle a Negi.

Pero por otra parte Negi está un tanto nervioso por la situación.

El no había sido informado de un cambio tan importante como el que él tendría un profesor asistente.

Y además está el hecho de que Afrodita tenía una presencia bastante fuerte, demostrado cuando el únicamente con palabras pudo hacer obedecer una orden a roda la clase, cosa que Negi no ha sido capaz de hacer.

Incluso se podría decir que tan solo con eso Afrodita consiguió un poco de la admiración de Negi.

Pero como el silencio estaba resultando incomodo para Negi, el decidió intentar hablar de algo.

"D-disculpe Afrodita-san," Comienza a hablar el Mago de diez años.

Afrodita deja de caminar y centra su atención en Negi.

"¿Qué?" Es la respuesta del Santo de Piscis.

Un poco intimidado por el joven de cabello celeste, Negi dice la primera cosa que se le viene a la cabeza.

"¿Es Afrodita realmente su nombre?" Es la pregunta de Negi.

La respuesta que Negi obtiene es una mirada curiosa por parte del Santo de Piscis, quien no había esperado una pregunta como esa, la cual vino prácticamente de la nada.

Negi rápidamente intenta explicarse.

"L-lo que ocurre es que 'Afrodita' es un nombre femenino… y claramente tu eres un hombre… así que pensé que…" Negi no logro terminar de hablar al no saber cómo decir las siguientes palabras de una manera que no enojase a Afrodita.

"Afrodita no es mi verdadero nombre," Responde el Santo de Piscis. Sorprendiendo a Negi, "Simplemente la gente comenzó a llamarme así, y para cuando me di cuenta ya me había olvidado de mi verdadero nombre y comenzó a usar 'Afrodita' como si ese fuese mi verdadero nombre,".

Aun cuando Negi no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, el decide intentar continuar con la conversación.

"¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de tu propio nombre?" Pregunta Negi. Incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Acaso tus padres no les molesto eso?".

"Yo soy huérfano," Responde Afrodita, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, "La gente fue la que puso ese nombre, aparentemente ellos creyeron que yo era una niña, sin embargo gracias a mi rostro ellos también me daban comida y otras cosas," Esa última parte la dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya que incluso de joven su belleza era reconocida por los demás.

Ahora, Negi realmente no sabe qué tipo de respuesta es la indicada, por lo que se queda callado por el resto del camino.

Sin embargo en su cabeza había un pensamiento:

'_Afrodita-sensei realmente es increíble,'._

Y con eso, ambos continuaron caminando hacia la oficina del Director.

Aunque Afrodita estaba medianamente tentado a revelarle a Negi acerca de que él sabe que él es un Mago.

Sin embargo el Santo de Piscis se contuvo, después de todo todavía no era el momento.

**-Oficina del Director-**

Konoemon se encontraba como siempre en su oficina, haciendo su trabajo de Director de Mahora.

Aunque internamente se está preguntando cómo le estará yendo a Afrodita.

Después de todos los Santos de Athena son unas de las personas más poderosas en este mundo, todavía más los Dorados.

Aunque Konoemon sabía que el Santo de Piscis no se metería a sí mismo en problemas, ya que con solo haberlo visto una vez el Director supo que Afrodita era alguien que se tomaba seriamente sus misiones.

Sin embargo Konoemon tiene una preocupación todavía más grande acerca del Santo de Piscis ¡Y era de acerca de algo todavía más importante que la misión!

¡Ese algo era lograr que Afrodita y Konoka se casen!

Ahora solo había que encontrar una buena manera de lograrlo…

Pero en eso, la puerta de la oficina se abre, y de ella entran Negi y Afrodita.

"Director, ¿Acaso nos mando a llamar?" Pregunta Negi.

"Así es," Contesta el Director de Mahora.

Lo que procede es como Konoemon le explica a Negi que el viaje a Kyoto se cancelo.

Por su parte el Santo de Piscis se apoya en una de las paredes de la oficina y simplemente ve cómo se desarrolla la situación con Negi.

Afrodita sabe que Konoemon está mintiéndole a Negi, ya que si realmente pretendiese cancelar la misión después de haberlo hecho venir desde Grecia…

…Habrían consecuencias.

Santos como Aldebarán o Aioria serian capases de perdonar algo como eso, pero Afrodita no era como ellos.

Su orgullo no podía permitir que algo como eso pasase.

Al final Konoemon le explica a Negi acerca de la Asociación de Magia de Kansai y finalmente le da una carta a Negi, la cual el debe entregar al Líder en Kyoto.

Negi acepta la misión y determinadamente sale de la oficina.

Afrodita va con él, ya que todavía quedan clases, pero le da una última mirada al Director y un leve asentimiento de parte de ambos.

**-Con Afrodita y Negi-**

Afrodita y Negi van caminando de regreso a la sala de clases, sin embargo ahora es Afrodita quien mira analíticamente a Negi.

"Sabes, ahora que te he visto bien, finalmente puedo decirlo con seguridad," Comienza a hablar de la nada el Santo de Piscis. Ganándose la atención de Negi, "A pesar de ser un niño 'Prodigo' en ser Mago… ante mis ojos no eres nada especial,".

"¿¡Eh!?" Es la respuesta de Negi, quien más que nada está sorprendido por el hecho de que Afrodita supiese su secreto... Y de paso finalmente recordó que el joven de cabello celeste también estuvo presente en la oficina del Director.

El Santo de Piscis se comienza adelantar para llegar a la sala de clases.

"Trata de no meterte en muchos problemas en Kyoto… sería realmente problemático para mi… y eso sería algo muy feo… " Esas últimas palabras son dichas en un leve susurro.

Negi Springfield únicamente puede ver como Afrodita continua caminado… también toma nota de que el hermoso joven de cabello celeste es una persona bastante imponente…

Y que guarda muchos secretos…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de Hex.

A decir verdad hace un tiempo fue cuando vi Negima, así que puede que la calidad no sea buena en estos momentos, pero espero que mientras más capítulos salgan, la calidad pueda aumentar. (Si creen que hay algo en lo que daba mejorar, tan solo díganlo).

Además, Afrodita en si es un tanto difícil de escribir.

Como aquí Afrodita no está en combate o vistiendo su Armadura para pelear, su actitud no es como en la serie (Dicho eso… en el momento que se pone su Armadura… todo cambia).

En el siguiente irán Afrodita conocerá Mahora e ira junto a la clase a Kyoto, en donde el estatus de Santo Dorado de Afrodita pueda verse revelado pronto, o quizás logre ocultarlo bien.

Y por último, ya decidí transformar definitivamente esto en un Harem (Y Negi también tendrá uno), por ahora los miembros del Harem de Afrodita son: Yue y Eva.

Si se les ocurre otra entonces pueden decirlo.

Así que espero que dejen comentarios, ya que me inspira a continuar.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Tiempos Tranquilos

**Capitulo 02: Tiempos Tranquilos.**

**-Academia Mahora, (Habitación de Afrodita)-**

En estos momentos el día apenas comienza, el sol está comenzando a salir del horizonte.

Nuestra atención se enfoca en una de las habitaciones del lugar, más específicamente en la que duerme Afrodita de Piscis.

Afrodita está durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Sin embargo había algo inusual con esta escena…

Si, lo único que hace lo que de cualquier otra manera hubiese sido una escena totalmente normal de una persona durmiendo es diferente en tan solo una cosa.

Su cama está rodeada por Rosas Rojas…

Normalmente considerando _exactamente_ que son esas Rosas y lo peligrosas que son uno podría considerar que Afrodita está exagerando al rodear su cama de ellas.

Después de todo, esa cantidad era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atreviese a entrar a la habitación.

A decir verdad había dos razones por las que Afrodita hizo eso.

Uno: Sus Rosas eran casi tan hermosas como él, y era algo normal que el durmiese con ellas.

Dos: También le deban cierta protección, ya que si alguien se atreviese a entrar a su habitación, las Rosas se encargarían de esa persona sin ningún problema.

Además de que el Santo de Piscis también considero la posibilidad de que una persona inocente entrase por error a su habitación y muriese al instante gracias al veneno de sus Rosas.

Lo que sería culpa de la debilidad de aquella persona.

Sin embargo si eso pasase sin duda habría problemas con las autoridades de Mahora, por lo que Afrodita bajo la potencia del veneno de sus Rosas a un nivel no letal.

Si alguien era lo bastante desafortunado para entrar, en lugar de morir esa persona quedaría inconsciente con la fragancia de sus Rosas.

Pero aun así no era como si Afrodita realmente necesitase esa protección, aun si alguien intentase atacarlo mientras durmiese, el Santo de Piscis ni siquiera necesitaría de sus Rosas para acabar con alguien que intentase atacarlo de esa manera tan cobarde.

Simplemente la belleza de su Rosas se complementan con la suya.

Pero en ese momento el Santo de Piscis abre sus ojos, indicando que ya ha despertado.

"¿Hmmm?" Hace un somnoliento Afrodita, quien comienza a observar sus alrededores, como si tuviese problemas para recordar en donde se encuentra.

Sin embargo eso solo dura por unos pocos segundos.

"Cierto, estoy aquí para cumplir con mi misión," Dice el Santo de Piscis, quien no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse en otro lugar fuera de la Casa de Piscis.

Afrodita se sentía mucho más cómodo en la Doceava Casa.

O el Santuario en general.

Afrodita procede a levantarse y a darse un baño.

Y es seguro afirmar que más de una chica hubiese llegado a matar para estar en esta habitación en este preciso momento.

Y en dado caso… cierta clase de hombres también…

Pero regresando con el Santo de Piscis. Afrodita termino de bañarse y procedió a ponerse ropa normal.

El día de hoy no era un día de clases, por lo que el joven de cabello celeste procedió a ponerse ropa común y corriente.

Al ya haberse vestido Afrodita se prepara para salir de la habitación, pero antes el Santo de Piscis le da una última mirada a su Armadura, la cual se encuentra guardada en la Caja de Pandora.

"Por lo pronto no creo que sea necesario usarte," Le habla Afrodita a su Armadura, "Pero cuando sea momento de ir a Kyoto puede que sea necesario vestirte para así poder pelear y mostrarle a mis oponentes con quien pelean, antes de darles una hermosa y pacifica muerte con mis Rosas Rojas," Finaliza de hablar el Santo de Piscis.

Afrodita no menciono a sus Rosas Negras o a su Rosa Blanca, debido a que el honestamente no cree que haya ningún oponente que amerite el uso de esa técnicas.

Para él con las Rosas Rojas sobra y vasta.

"Como no hay nada que hacer voy a recorrer Mahora para familiarizare un poco con el lugar," Son las palabras de Afrodita, quien procede a salir de la habitación y simplemente a mirar el lugar.

Aunque el Santo de Piscis no se dio cuenta de que hacer eso podría ser un poco más complicado de lo que aparenta ser.

**XzXzX**

Caminando por Mahora se encuentra Afrodita.

Naturalmente eso significa que la atención de las chicas el lugar está centrada el joven de cabello celeste.

Sin embargo Afrodita no se daba cuenta de eso. Ya que en general el ignoraba a esas personas comunes y corrientes, en otras palabras: Débiles.

La única excepción a la regla eran los Santos en el Santuario, ya que incluso uno de Bronce era una persona que se había sometido a un entrenamiento muy difícil para poder conseguir su Armadura.

Aunque recientemente Afrodita hizo una excepción a esa regla.

Esa excepción era su clase junto con Negi.

Ya que el Santo de Piscis tendrá que estar con esas personas por unos días más, el se molesto en prestarles atención e incluso recordar sus nombres, aun cuando en circunstancias normales él ni se molestaría en eso.

Por lo que ellos deberían sentirse honrados de que alguien como Afrodita de Piscis se moleste en recordar sus nombres.

Aunque…

Habían unas pocas personas que habían llamado _un poco _de la atención de Afrodita.

La primera era una chica rubia, la que a simple vista se podía identificar como una extranjera, ella tenía una especie de presencia de poder y orgullo… y por alguna razón Afrodita sintió algo levemente inhumano en ella.

Según la lista de alumnas que le fue entregada, esa chica se llama Evangeline A.K Mcdowell.

"Sin embargo puede que sea solo una mocosa que tiene una gran confianza en sí misma," Concluye el Santo de Piscis, sin darle mucha importancia.

Aunque claro, Afrodita también es consciente de que existe la posibilidad de que él se está equivocando con respecto a ella.

Pero por ahora él decide que esa chica no es su problema.

Y si realmente esa chica fuese algo más… y si resultase ser peligrosa…

Entonces el Santo de Piscis se encargaría personalmente de exterminarla.

Todo en nombre de la hermosa justicia.

Otra chica que había llamado un poco de su atención era una chica de piel un tanto oscura y cabello blanco.

De acuerdo a la lista ella se llamaba Zazie Rainyday.

Ella era un caso diferente de Evangeline. En el sentido de que Afrodita meramente estaba un poco curioso por Zazie, simplemente había algo en el instinto del Santo de Piscis que hacía que su atención se enfocase levemente en esa chica.

Y finalmente la ultima chica que llamo su atención fue una cuyo nombre era Setsuna Zakurazaki.

Pero esa atención se debe principalmente a que después de que Afrodita le lanzo una de sus Rosas a Konoka. En un preciso instante Setsuna le había enviado una mirada a Afrodita.

Afrodita reconoció ese tipo de mirada como una de agresividad.

El la había recibido numerosas veces de parte de sus oponentes cuando él estaba batallando.

Por supuesto, aquellos oponentes que se atrevieron a darle esa mirada a Afrodita ahora están muertos, cortesía de las Rosas del Santo de Piscis.

Aun así Afrodita no entendía bien el porqué de esa mirada.

Si lo único que hizo fue darle una Rosa a Konoka.

¿Por qué ella se molestaría por algo así?

"Mejor que no piense en eso, seguro que no es nada importante," Se dice a sí mismo el Santo de Piscis.

Fuera de esas tres no había nadie en su clase que llamase su atención.

"Creo que ya llegue," Dice Afrodita revisando sus alrededores, "En este lugar puedo comenzar a revisar los alrededores de esta Academia,".

Afrodita estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar en una dirección, pero una voz familiar hace que el joven de cabello celeste se detuviese.

"¡Sensei!" Es la voz de una chica la que exclama el nombre del Santo de Piscis con la intención de ganarse la atención de Afrodita.

Afrodita de Piscis se voltea para encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

Una de las chicas de su clase.

Konoka Konoe.

Como hoy no había clases ella estaba con ropa casual.

"Ah, eres tú," Responde Afrodita, quien no muestra particularmente ninguna emoción, "Konoka ¿No es así?" Pregunta el joven de cabello celeste.

En realidad el Santo de Piscis ya se había memorizado el rostro y nombre de todas sus alumnas. Pero prefirió pretender que no se acordaba para parecer más normal.

Y por lo visto su acto estaba funcionando.

"S-si…" Responde Konoka un tanto sonrojada debido a que Afrodita está utilizando su nombre tan directamente y sin ningún honorifico.

A diferencia de Negi, quien había estudiado acerca de Japón y sus costumbres para poder hacer mejor su trabajo de profesor.

Afrodita no se molesto en hacerlo, simplemente razonando que después de la misión el regresaría al Santuario y no regresaría a Japón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" A pesar de no estar realmente interesado, el Santo de Piscis debía aparentar al menos un poco durante la misión.

"Ah, Negi-kun y yo íbamos a ir a comprar," Responde Konoka, quien apunta hacia atrás.

Afrodita alza su mirada para ver a Negi, quien se encontraba unos pasos atrás y al parecer intentaba evitar ser detectado por el Santo de Piscis.

Si Afrodita tuviese que suponer la razón de eso, seria que el día de ayer el revelo saber acerca del secreto de Negi. Y eso haría que el Mago de diez años fuese cuidadoso alrededor del Santo Dorado de Piscis.

"Ya veo," Responde el Santo de Piscis. Su tono de voz es normal.

A decir verdad Negi no necesitaba ser cuidadoso alrededor de Afrodita.

Principalmente porque el Santo de Piscis no tenía interés alguno en el joven Mago, por lo que si Negi simplemente lo dejaba solo entonces nada pasaría.

Además de que aun si por alguna razón Afrodita planease revelar el secreto Negi. El Santo de Piscis no podría hacerlo ya que eso interferiría con su misión.

Así que (Desde el punto de vista de Afrodita) Negi no tiene nada que temer.

"¿Y tú qué haces, Sensei?" Pregunta Konoka.

"Simplemente decidí que ya era momento de aprender cómo era este lugar, ya que ayer no pude debido a que ese fue el día en el que llegue aquí y no tuve mucho tiempo para explorar," Explica el Santo de Piscis.

Después de decir esas palabras Afrodita esperaba simplemente tomar su propio camino y que Konoka continuase con sus asuntos.

Pero lamentablemente para el Santo de Piscis, las cosas no serán tan simples.

"¿Eh? ¡En ese caso Negi-kun y yo podemos acompañarte!" Es la respuesta de una emocionada y alegre Konoka.

La respuesta del Santo de Piscis y el Mago de diez años no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Qué?" Responden al unisonó los dos. Con igual incredulidad en sus voces.

Ninguno de los dos se había esperado esa respuesta de parte de Konoka. Además que gracias a eso Negi se puso mucho más nervioso ya que eso significaría que él y Afrodita estarán cerca.

¡¿Qué pasaría si Afrodita decidiese revelar su secreto?!

Por otra parte Afrodita está un poco irritado por la situación.

Ahora el tendrá que hacer de niñera de esos dos…

"¡E-eso no será necesario!" Súbitamente Negi dice esas palabras. Cosa que causa que Konoka lo mire de forma curiosa y que Afrodita levante una ceja, "¡Ahora que lo recuerdo Asuna-san y yo teníamos algo que hacer!" Y con eso Negi se va corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Puede que en un futuro cercano Negi se dé cuenta de que Afrodita era alguien que no tenía intención alguna de revelar su secreto. Pero por ahora eso no ocurrirá.

"Que curioso," Es lo único que pudo decir Afrodita.

¿Quizás todos los Magos eran así de raros?

Eso únicamente lo dejaba con Konoka.

Afrodita estaba a punto de decirle a ella que se fuese hasta que recordó que Konoka era la nieta del Director, por lo que ella también debería saber cómo eran los alrededores del lugar.

"Konoka," Comienza a hablar Afrodita, quien se gana la atención de su estudiante, "Quiero que me acompañes en mi recorrido," El tono de voz que el Santo de Piscis utilizo fue uno de amabilidad.

El podía utilizar ese tono de voz y actuar amablemente. Únicamente nunca hubo una razón para hacerlo hasta ahora.

Y eso sumado a su apariencia encantadora por naturaleza, aseguraba una respuesta positiva en la mayoría de los casos.

Y aquí no era la excepción.

"C-claro que si," Konoka en estos momentos está feliz y a la misma vez sonrojada por como se ha desarrollado la situación.

¡Ya que esto casi parecía ser una cita!

"Gracias y si quieres podría invitarte a comer o beber algo como agradecimiento," Esas palabras salen con indiferencia de los labios de Afrodita de Piscis. El no le veía nada raro a esto, ya que según sus estándares esa invitación era únicamente cortesía. Simplemente eso.

Konoka asiente y felizmente comienza a caminar junto a Afrodita.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que alguien los estaba observando desde detrás de un árbol.

Esa persona era cierta estudiante de la clase de Afrodita, una estudiante cuyo deber era proteger a Konoka, utilizando su espada para defenderla de los peligros.

Setsuna Zakurazaki.

Y en estos momentos ella no está nada feliz con la manera en la que el nuevo Profesor Asistente se está comportando con Konoka (Como cuando le regalo una Rosa en plena clase).

Es por eso que ella decidió seguir a escondidas a Afrodita, para ver si tenía intenciones ocultas… pero Setsuna no esperaba esto…

'_No dejare que ese tipo le toque ni un solo cabello a mi Ojou-sama,'_ Pensó ella mientras se movía discretamente para que no la detectasen.

Tal parece que Afrodita tiene una estudiante con la que por lo pronto no tendrá una muy buena relación.

**-Habitación de Afrodita, (Noche)-**

La habitación estaba adornada con Rosas Rojas.

Hermosas, pero que poseían un veneno realmente letal.

Entrar a este lugar es peligroso para las personas normales, pero para Afrodita no era ningún problema.

El Santo de Piscis simplemente estaba observando pensativamente por la ventana.

Aun cuando él no lo quisiese admitir. El día de hoy fue un tanto… divertido, Konoka fue una buena compañía y realmente fue útil dando explicaciones… no fue tan malo pasar el día con ella.

"Heh… jamás pensé que podría llegar si quiera a considerar esas palabras," Murmura el joven de cabellos celestes. Su tono de voz lleva un poco de ironía.

Faltan unas pocas horas para que Afrodita decida irse a dormir, por lo que decidió perder un poco el tiempo.

Sin embargo en ese instante un sonido se pudo escuchar.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KCNOCK._

Era el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta.

Al escuchar eso el Santo de Piscis simplemente se dirige hacia la puerta. En parte preguntándose quién podría ser, considerando que como hoy no era día de clases, no había razones para que alguien viniese aquí, a menos que fuese otro profesor.

Al abrirla Afrodita se encuentra con alguien un tanto inesperado.

Negi Springfield.

Honestamente Afrodita no se esperaba que ese chico fuese quien estaba tocando a su puerta.

A menos que Negi no estuviese aquí por su propia voluntad. Razono el Santo de Piscis.

Otra opción era que el joven mago simplemente quería hablar con Afrodita sobre cómo es que él sabe acerca de su secreto.

Es por eso que el Santo de Piscis decide tomar la iniciativa y hablar primero.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Una pregunta fría, pero directa.

A pesar de estar intimidado por la presencia de Afrodita. Negi reúne el coraje suficiente para responder.

"Afrodita-sensei," Comienza a hablar Negi, "Esto es algo importante y necesito que vengas conmigo a…" Sin embargo Negi no pudo finalizar de hablar. Debido a que súbitamente el comenzó a sentirse con sueño.

No paso más de un segundo para que Afrodita se diese cuenta de que la razón por la que eso le está ocurriendo a Negi es debido a la fragancia de sus Rosas Rojas.

Aquella fragancia contiene aquel poderoso veneno que poco a poco quita los cinco sentidos y únicamente lleva a una muerte lenta y pacifica en donde no se siente dolor alguno.

Pero como fue mencionada antes ahora el poder esta reducido para ser no letal.

"Espera ahí," Son las palabras del Santo de Piscis, quien da un suspiro de leve frustración.

Incluso un Santo de Bronce novato hubiese sido capaz de soportar como si nada la fragancia debilitada de sus Rosas.

¿Realmente son tan débiles todos los demás?

"Ahora puedes hablar," Dice Afrodita, cosa que hace que la atención de Negi regrese.

El Mago se da cuenta de que ahora Afrodita está afuera de su habitación y que el ya no se siente somnoliento.

"S-si," Ahora su tono de voz esta ligeramente avergonzado, probablemente sea por casi quedarse dormido anteriormente en frente de Afrodita (Aun cuando Negi no supiese la razón).

"Como estaba diciendo, hay un lugar al que necesitas ir con mucha importancia," Negi comienza a caminar, indicándole a Afrodita que él tiene que seguirlo.

El Santo de Piscis simplemente sigue a Negi, a la vez preguntándose con una leve curiosidad que sería ese asunto que requerirá de su presencia.

**-Salón de Clases-**

De entre todos los lugares posibles Afrodita no se esperaba que fuese el salón de clases.

Sin embargo a pesar de que parecía estar vacio, el Santo de Piscis fácilmente podía sentir la presencia de varias personas ahí dentro.

Pero al instante reconoció quienes eran esas personas, lo que despertó un poco más de la curiosidad del joven de cabello celeste.

"Ya llegamos," Anuncia Negi, quien aunque intente ocultarlo tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Afrodita simplemente asiente y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, y procede a abrirla una vez esta en frente.

Las luces se prendieron y varias voces dijeron una misma palabra a la vez.

"¡SORPRESA!" Casi todas las chicas de su clase exclamaron esa palabra a la vez.

Al ver con más detalle el Santo de Piscis pudo notar que había varias cosas dentro del salón de clases.

El reconocía ese tipo de cosas, el las había visto en algunos lugares durante sus misiones como Santo Dorado.

Esas cosas eran para una…fiesta.

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso había una celebración de algo y el no lo sabía?

"Afrodita-sensei, las estudiantes y yo decidimos hacer una fiesta para darte la bienvenida," Dice alegremente Negi. Aun cuando el todavía es precavido con el Santo de Piscis, en este momento la prioridad es otra.

Por otra parte Afrodita estaba sorprendido… ¿Acaso esta celebración era para él?

En toda su vida el Santo de Piscis jamás había recibido algo como eso, ya que para empezar el Santuario no es el tipo de lugar donde ese tipo de cosas ocurren.

Los siguientes momentos pasaron en un flash desde el punto de vista del Santo de Piscis… todo fue tan rápido.

Las estudiantes le dieron regalos y ese tipo de cosas.

El ambiente era alegre, pero esa alegría era diferente a los tipos de alegrías que Afrodita había encontrado en otros lugares.

Como decirlo… básicamente era una alegría simple.

El Santo de Piscis no pudo encontrar palabras para describirlo.

Y él no lo supo al momento, pero una sonrisa autentica apareció en su rostro durante la celebración.

Simplemente en este momento todo se sentía…bien.

Fue la primera fiesta dedicada hacia él, y Afrodita realmente los disfruto.

Y con eso el estaba cada vez más cerca de cambiar de opinión sobre su misión.

Este lugar realmente no estaba nada mal.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y nuevamente tenemos un capítulo de esta historia.

Decidí añadir a otra chica para el harem de Afrodita:

Konoka.

Naturalmente esto eventualmente llevara a ciertas situaciones con Setsuna.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que es Afrodita de quien estamos hablando, no creo que haya mucho problema.

Por otra parte pronto la acción se trasladara a Kyoto, donde Afrodita finalmente podrá tener algo de acción y demostrar que él es una persona realmente poderosa.

Además como pueden apreciar aquí la Afrodita está comenzando a lentamente apreciar su tiempo en Mahora, pero por ahora todavía piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero eventualmente él se dará cuenta de que realmente disfruta estar ahí y su personalidad cambiara a la de una persona más agradable, pero todavía siendo el ligeramente arrogante Santo de Piscis.

Así que ahora únicamente queda Kyoto (Donde el Harem de Afrodita comienza a ser creado).

Nos vemos.


End file.
